


Friends

by dreamiflame



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-22
Updated: 2003-02-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew tries to settle in after switching sides. Dawn makes it a little easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehush](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thehush).



> Unbeta-ed, and written in something like ten minutes.

"Morning," Dawn mumbled, and Andrew made a small noise in response and pushed a bowl at her. Yawning, Dawn poured herself cereal, added milk, and tried to keep from falling face-first into it. Andrew nudged her as she nodded off, and Dawn blinked, sat back up and took a bite of cereal.

"That was a rough night," Andrew muttered, mostly because he couldn't help himself. Dawn nodded and kept eating. "My chest still hurts."

Dawn yawned again, put down her spoon, and turned to Andrew, trying to pull up his shirt. "Really? Let me see."

Andrew tried to push his shirt back down, blushing. "No, that's ok."

"Andrew." Dawn gave him a look she's obviously copied off of Buffy. "Let me see."

"No, really, I'm fine. I bet it was just some kind of-" Dawn pushed his hands aside and pulled the shirt up. Andrew stopped talking.

Her hands were warm, he thought, surprised. But the air was cold. "Looks ok to me," Dawn said, gently touching the places where the tape had been. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really," Andrew tried again to push his shirt down. This time, Dawn let him, and went back to eating her cereal. "Your hands are warm," he said, then picked up his toast and shoved it in his mouth. "Sorry," he said through a mouthful of bread.

"Dawnie, you ready yet?" Xander came in, and looked from one to the other. Andrew chewed his toast a few times, then tried to swallow. Xander rolled his eyes and thumped him on the back when he choked.

"You ok?" Dawn looked concerned, and Andrew felt a warm glow in his stomach. Even if nobody else did, Dawn liked him. He coughed one last time and wiped his mouth, trying to swallow.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. Dawnie, I've got the car all ready, ok? Hurry up." Xander smiled at Dawn, and went back out, probably to get Buffy. Dawn finished her cereal and put the bowl in the sink, then gave him a hug.

"See you later," she said, and then she was gone. Andrew smiled and made himself some more toast, listening to the rest of the house wake up.

It was ok being on the good side, even if most of them didn't like him very much. The girls started coming in, and Andrew grabbed his toast and milk and went into the dining room to give them more room. He almost felt like he belonged.

It was a good feeling.


End file.
